1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting stand devices and more particularly pertains to a new hunting stand device for providing a support and sitting area for a hunter adjacent to a tree and above a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting stand devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,202 describes a hunting stand consisting of a collapsible pole having an upper end with hooks for engaging a tree and which includes a plurality of steps attached to and extending laterally away from the pole. Another type of hunting stand device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,436 having a plurality of ladder sections that are removably attachable together for forming a climbing member having an upper end forming a seat. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,660 which includes a ladder having an upper end defining a seat on which a hunter may sit.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows the hunter to selectively adjust a height of a tree stand and which readily collapses into a relatively small assembly for easy transportation into and out of a forest. The device should also include a collapsible seat and footrest for the comfort of a person using the device.